


Firecracker

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Set sometime before the end of 2.03. Theo gets Jerome drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, since it’s my first time writing both of them I wanted to ease myself in. Sorry if it’s shitty.

It wouldn’t last, and that’s what made it so good.

The boy would be dead by the end of the night, yet now he seemed so very alive.

They had shared a bottle of champagne and Jerome was drunk long before Theo was even tipsy. It turned out that he talked and laughed even more when he was intoxicated. He boasted about the mad, grand schemes that he had. Cities burning, bombs dropping, blood flowing… Ruby red blood spurting out as knives were plunged in and out and in and out… Of course, all the plans were completely implausible. They were the ramblings of a sick mind. Nonetheless, Theo smiled politely and offered carefully considered words of encouragement. Jerome had lapped them up, not a trace of suspicion on his young face.

It hadn’t been difficult for Theo to get the drunken youth down onto his knees, to persuade him that he should suck him off. He wasn’t quite sure why he wanted to do that with the boy. Perhaps he just wanted to enjoy Jerome a little bit more before he was gone forever. 

He was such a little firecracker. Exciting, pretty to look at, but ultimately, cheap and disposable. Firecrackers didn’t last long. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Theo murmured, his voice low and close to kindness. Jerome couldn’t remember the last time he had been called a ‘good boy’. It was strange to hear someone say it. The dull pain as the older man grabbed his hair and pulled tightly was more familiar. Made him feel more at home.

The redhead closed his eyes and took Theo into his mouth. His mouth was hot and wet and those aspects were appreciated, but the boy was not practiced. It was almost a shame he wouldn’t have time to break him in properly. Whenever Jerome took him in a little too deep, he would gag and need to pull back. 

“Come on, Jerome. Don’t stop now…” He urged, when he felt Jerome pull back again with a cough. He tugged his hair again, more painfully, and Jerome gasped. He shook his head slightly, as much as he could. The older man sighed theatrically, deciding to alter his approach. “Don’t disappoint me.”

Dark brown eyes looked up at him, a flicker of anger in them, and Theo knew he had said just the right thing to get the boy to do as he wanted. Lips wrapped around his cock once more, taking him in deeper than the last attempt, but this time Jerome didn’t pull back. He took him all in. Theo was impressed. 

Yes, it was almost a shame he had to die.

A few more moments and the older man climaxed, a soft groan coming from his lips. Jerome nearly choked. He pulled back sharply, he hacked, and spluttered, and Theo’s seed was coughed up onto the floor. 

Indifferent to the boy’s surprise, it was nothing compared to the surprise he would get later that night, Theo zipped himself up and let out a satisfied sigh. 

“Are you alright?” He chuckled slightly, and knelt down to put a hand on the boy’s back. He rubbed it soothingly. Jerome’s coughing ceased a little too quickly for Theo to believe that all the spluttering had been genuine.

“I’m just peachy.” Jerome replied. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and snickered. “You’re not bad for an old man.”

“And you’re not bad for a young one.” Theo countered, amused that Jerome thought he could get away with such a remark when this had so obviously been his first time. And his last, he supposed.

He patted his back then got back onto his feet. Once he was up, he offered Jerome his hands and pulled him up to stand with him. The boy wasn’t short, but he was still a few inches smaller than him, so when they were this close he had to look up to meet his eyes. Theo liked that.

“Let’s get ready, we’ve got a party to attend.”


End file.
